Tu eres mio, de nadie más
by tokubetsuna
Summary: Rukia se había escondido en el armario por la llegada de Inoue... ¿Que pasara mientras esa muchacha este junto a Ichigo? ¿Celos de Rukia hacia Inoue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

**Notas de la autora: (No tiene nada que ver con el drabble)**

**Hola, yo creo que este capitulo tiene más Ichihime pero como no me gusta esa pareja hice un pequeño Ichiruki al final ^^. Hahahaha Orihime sufrirá, pero creo que no lo dice en el drabble, ¡Ichigo y Orihime no pueden quedar juntos porque o sino sus hijos serán naranjos también! **

**Conste, los paréntesis significan que hablo yo, como me meto en la vida del drabble xd. (Son 3 capítulos)**

**¡Disfruten el drabble y si les gusta dejen reviews por favor, harían muy feliz a esta escritora!**

**Aquí les dejo el drabble:**

Capítulo 1: Beso inesperado

Con Rukia nos estábamos dando un beso cuando alguien toca la puerta; era Karin que me avisaba que había llegado una chica a pedirme un favor… Esa chica era Inoue.

Mientras yo iba a recibirla, Rukia se escondía en el armario ya que no quería que nos encuentren en la misma habitación.

Inoue me pidió que le enseñe como se hacía el ejercicio Nº 3 de matemáticas pero yo tampoco lo entendía… Como ninguno de los dos lo entendía nos prometimos que lo intentariamos hacer.

Pasó una hora y lo pudimos resolver (¡Al fin!, más encima esos dos se encuentran en la cama de Ichigo haciendo su… Tarea) y de un momento a otro no teníamos de que hablar, pero ella se acercó de pronto y me beso… yo quedé impactado y le dije:

- Lo siento, pero yo… Le pertenezco a Rukia

**No me gusto tanto el capitulo… Ojala que a ustedes les haya gustado.**

**El próximo me agrado mucho más… y el tercero… ¡Lo amé!**

**Dejen reviews… Acepto insultos, agradecimientos, en fin, de todo (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco personajes.**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola, en este capitulo maltrato a Orihime (¿?), en verdad no, pero la insulto supuestamente por las palabras de Rukia n.n, ¡2 de 3! Mañana se termina u.u, ¡Alegra la vida! Aquí les dejo el cap. Pero primero… ¡Por favor, dejen reviews o no subiré el capitulo! Lo digo enserio xd.**

Capitulo 2: ¡Estúpida Perra!

Narra Rukia:

Sigo escondida en tu armario, llevas más de 1 hora allí con Inoue, quiero mirar que estas haciendo, pero dijiste que no tenía que ver, ¿Qué tanto haces Ichigo? Quiero que me respondas inmediatamente pero… no me respondes, ¿Por qué?, porque estas con esa perra que te dice una y otra vez ''Kurosaki - Kun'' con una voz enfermante.

Siento que cierran la puerta, creo que ya no esta Inoue y por esa razón estoy feliz pero de pronto Ichigo abre el armario y me toma de la cintura con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, el me baja de aquel lugar pero en vez de acercarme a su cuerpo me tira inmediatamente a su cama.

**Este capitulo me agrado mucho más pero me gusta mucho el que viene… No lo compara nada xd…**

**Por favor dejen reviews, van a hacer muy feliz a esta pequeña escritora que se esfuerza por que les guste un fanfic n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola, hoy es el último capitulo de esta serie de drabbles con una pequeña historia, gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que lean mi esfuerzo n.n, me demore en subir el capi porque me dieron una tarea, un discurso oral, un dialogo, en fin, ojala me entiendan…Este capitulo es fuerte si no lo quieres leer, no lo leas… Te lo advertí (:**

**¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic! Que les vaya bien.**

Capitulo 3: Un te amo

Narra Rukia:

Me tiraste a la cama en una forma salvaje, llegaste y te subiste encima de mí, tu boca se acercó a la mía muy rápidamente y al separarte de mis labios comenzaste a desabotonarme la camisa que llevaba puesta y luego de un rato tú y yo estábamos en ropa interior, cosa que me sacaste de inmediato al notarlo.

- Ichigo – Dije sonrojada - ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? – Me dijo bajándose de mi y colocándose al lado mío – Te amo, aunque no lo reconozca tanto – Dije haciendo que Ichigo me de un abrazo – Rukia, tu sabes que te amo y… por favor no seas tan tierna que me dan ganas de violarte de nuevo – Dijo.

Ichigo Kurosaki:

Te amo con mi vida, aunque eres una zanahoria andante muy idiota… Te amo.

_Y vivieron felizmente en la ciudad de Karakura._

**Fin**

**Ojala que les haya gustado (:**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
